Toc, toc
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: La abuela de Scorpius tenía la molesta costumbre de golpear la ventana de su nieto cada día a las cinco de la mañana. Ese día, la anciana no se da cuenta de que interrumpe algo muy importante.


"**TOC, TOC"**

Suspiros y gemidos se mezclaban. Eran los únicos sonidos que se oían en aquella silenciosa noche. Incluso el acostumbrado canto de grillos y cigarras se había detenido. Uno de los dos respiró hondo, para luego exhalar el aire abruptamente. Imposible decir quién había sido: estaban tan íntimamente unidos que sus cuerpos parecían fusionarse sobre esa amplia y cómoda cama. Mientras la respiración del joven rubio se volvía cada vez más agitada, la pelirroja que estaba fuertemente abrazada a él pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez.

─Scorpius… Scorp…

Rose Weasley se aferró a la espalda del chico, que estaba húmeda y resbaladiza a causa del sudor. Scorpius Malfoy depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de su novia al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma que desprendía su cabello. Hacía honor a su nombre: olía a rosas.

En su intento de encontrar algo sólido a lo que sujetarse, Rose hizo caer el reloj despertador de Scorpius, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, al suelo de un manotazo. Las agujas marcaban las cinco menos diez de la mañana.

La nana Greengrass, como la llamaba Scorpius desde los cuatro años, tenía la molesta costumbre de asomarse a la ventana de la habitación de su nieto a las cinco de la mañana cada día, golpear el vidrio y esperar sonriente a que el joven de veinte años se asomara con el cabello revuelto y le dedicara un asentimiento malhumorado. Su hija Astoria, madre de Scorpius, había intentado hacerla entrar en razón.

─Mamá, tienes que entender que Scorpius es ya un muchacho grande. Disfruta durmiendo hasta tarde y tú lo despiertas demasiado temprano.

La anciana agitaba la mano y hablaba con un entusiasmo digno de un niño.

─¡Para nada! A él le encanta que yo vaya a saludarlo cada día.

Fiel a su costumbre, la nana se acercó ese día a la ventana de "su niño" y levantó el puño. Consultó en su reloj la hora y cuando la aguja larga se posó en el doce, aproximó su mano al vidrio.

TOC, TOC.

Por lo general, bastaba sólo un golpecito para que Scorpius se despertara, pero ese día no apareció. La señora pensó que posiblemente su nieto había olvidado apagar la radio y por eso no escuchaba su llamado. Eso explicaría los extraños sonidos que provenían de la habitación. Se preparó para llamar de nuevo.

TOC, TOC.

Nada. Quizá estaba golpeando demasiado despacio. La edad debilita los músculos. A la tercera, aporreó la ventana y preparó su radiante sonrisa.

TOC, TOC.

Los sonidos extraños desaparecieron; la mujer supuso que se había apagado la radio. Pegó su rostro al vidrio, mostrando los dientes que le quedaban, esperando a que en cualquier momento su nieto apartara las cortinas verdes y asintiera con la cabeza, como siempre. Contó hasta tres y nada.

─¿Scorpius? ¿Hijito? ─llamó gritando.

Oyó un ruido sordo y un quejido, que la alarmó.

─¿Scorpius? ¡¿Está todo bien?

─Lo siento, Rose, lo siento.

─No, cariño. Soy yo, ¡la nana!

Llegaron a los oídos de la anciana nuevos quejidos y gemidos. La radio de nuevo, pensó. Intentó adivinar qué programa mágico estaban pasando, pero en ese instante apareció Scorpius, con el rostro sudoroso, colorado y el torso descubierto. La señora observó la extraña forma en la que el joven se tapaba de la cintura para abajo con las cortinas. Frunció el entrecejo.

─Querido, ¿desde cuándo duermes desnudo?

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

─No estaba durmiendo, estaba…

La anciana esperó expectante a que su nieto completara la oración, pero el chico se limitó a tragar varias veces, nervioso.

─¿Estabas por ducharte? ─tanteó.

─No. ¡SÍ! Eso, nana, estaba por ducharme.

─Pero cariño, sabes perfectamente que a las cinco paso a saludarte. Podrías haber esperado un poco más…

Scorpius se pasó la mano por los cabellos, incómodo.

─Lo sé, nana, lo olvidé, lo siento.

─No vuelvas a olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? ─pidió la anciana señora agitando el dedo índice.

─No, nana, no volveré a olvidarme.

El joven ni siquiera esperó a que su abuela materna se marchara. Le cerró las cortinas en la cara y se giró a observar a una malhumorada Rose, que seguía tendida en el piso luego de que él la hubiese hecho caer de la cama por el sobresalto. La mirada que le dirigió hizo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Scorpius.

─No volveré a olvidarme ─repitió.


End file.
